L'enquête où tout a basculé 1ère partie
by vickyquantico
Summary: -Résumé : Les membres de la BAU doivent témoigner devant une commission sénatoriale sur une affaire qui les a personnellement touchés, plus ou moins dramatiquement.


-Criminal Minds: **L'enquête ou tout a basculé**.

-Auteur: vickyquantico (ou NTACvic sur d'autres forums)

-Notes: Du a un problème technique, certains accents sont manquants. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée, et pour les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient réussi à m'échapper…

-Genre : Drame, suspens…

**-Résumé : Les membres de la BAU doivent témoigner devant une commission sénatoriale sur une affaire qui les a personnellement touchés, plus ou moins dramatiquement.**

**QG du FBI, Behaviour Analysis Unit, Quantico :**

Spencer Reid était concentre sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son bureau. Il dialoguait via la webcam installée au dessus de l'écran et le casque de conversation qu'il avait pose sur sa tête, avec un inspecteur de police de Cleveland. Celui-ci le remerciait pour l'aide que Spencer avait apportée à son équipe. Le jeune agent fédéral répondit qu'il n'avait fait que son travail et qu'il n'avait pas à être remercie. L'inspecteur regretta de ne pas avoir pu appréhender le suspect un peu plus tôt. Reid le réconforta en lui disant qu'il avait eu affaire a un criminel particulièrement malin, non pas que l'inspecteur était idiot, mais le tueur avait une personnalité et un mode opératoire extrêmement complexes, ce qui avait rendu l'enquête délicate. Enfin, l'inspecteur remercia encore une fois Reid pour sa réactivité malgré le fait qu'il ait été seul a lui donner des informations sur le tueur et qu'il n'ait jamais été présent en personne a Cleveland. Reid sourit et dit que le progrès technique avait de bons cotes. L'inspecteur sourit également et les deux hommes se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne continuation. Ensuite, Reid coupa la connexion et retira son casque. Quand il posa le casque sur la table, une voix masculine l'interpella.

-Homme : On dirait que vous venez de boucler une affaire, Spencer.

L'homme qui venait de parler était installe au bureau de l'agent Derek Morgan, mais ce n'était pas Derek Morgan. L'homme était blanc, la quarantaine, cheveux châtains. Spencer lui répondit :

-Spencer : En effet. La journée est finie !

Une voix féminine s'éleva, elle venait du bureau de l'agent Emily Prentiss, mais ce n'était pas Emily Prentiss. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et avait les cheveux blonds noues en queue de cheval.

-Femme : Quelle chance… Veinard, va…

Spencer sourit.

-Spencer : Je m'en vais remettre mon rapport au chef et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, docteur Garfield, docteur Waldon.

Spencer mit sa veste, prit son rapport et son sac. Il partit en direction du bureau de son supérieur en saluant ses deux collègues avec la main.

Arrive au bureau de son supérieur, Spencer frappa puis entra. Il y trouva non pas Aaron Hotchner, surnomme « Hotch », mais un homme d'origine asiatique, l'agent Francis Teng. Ce dernier, qui relisait un dossier leva la tete lorsqu'il vit Spencer entrer. Spencer déposa son rapport sur le bureau de Teng.

-Spencer : Le rapport sur l'affaire Clark Melchior, de Cleveland, monsieur.

-Teng : Merci, agent Reid.

-Spencer : Bon, et bien, bonne soirée, monsieur.

Spencer se retourna et fit quelques pas, mais Francis Teng le retint.

-Teng : Agent Reid ? Une minute, s'il vous plait.

Spencer se retourna pour faire face à son chef. Celui-ci continua.

-Teng : Je voulais vous dire que vous et mademoiselle Garcia pouviez prendre votre journée lorsqu'il y aura une audition. Je sais que cette affaire a été assez difficile et que les auditions ne vont pas vous rappeler de bons souvenirs, alors, si vous le souhaiter, prenez votre journée.

-Spencer : Merci, monsieur.

Spencer longeait maintenant le couloir qui menait à la BAU, mais dans le sens inverse, lorsqu'il y rencontra Erin Strauss, la chef de section. Spencer la salua.

-Spencer : Bonsoir madame.

-Strauss : Bonsoir, agent Reid. Comment allez-vous ?

-Spencer : Je vais bien merci… Mais vous savez que je pourrais aller mieux…

Strauss regarda Reid d'un air amical.

-Strauss : Vous savez que je ne peux rien y faire. La décision est venue d'en haut… Ca fait déjà presque six mois, vous n'arrivez toujours pas a supporter vos nouveaux coéquipiers ?

-Spencer : Francis Teng est un très bon chef, Jane Garfield et Patrick Waldon sont gentils… Je ne remets absolument pas en doute leurs compétences… Mais vous savez tres bien que ce nouveau fonctionnement est loin d'être aussi efficace que celui d'avant. Nous avons besoin d'agents spécialisés dans l'étude des comportements criminels et dans l'arrestation de ceux-ci, de nous déplacer sur les lieux pour voir par nous-mêmes les indices… C'est bien d'avoir des psychiatres, mais ce sont des civils qui pour certains ont eu une petite voire aucune expérience sur le terrain. L'équipe de l'agent Hotchner est la meilleure et vous le savez. Elle doit revenir. Vous devez la faire revenir et tant pis pour la politique… Chef Strauss

-Strauss : Je le sais. Cependant ce n'est pas une mince affaire, agent Reid. Je sais que vous voulez plus que tout retrouver vos anciens collègues, mais avez-vous songe à l'éventualité qu'ils ne veuillent pas revenir ? Surtout après ce qui s'est passe ?

Reid resta silencieux. Strauss n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Strauss regarda Reid une dernière fois et le laissa dans le couloir, dans ses réflexions. Ce dernier finit par continuer son chemin et arriva dans le « bunker » de son analyste informatique préférée, Penelope Garcia. Il poussa la porte et salua sa collègue.

-Spencer : Salut, Garcia.

-Garcia : Salut, Reid. Alors, tu viens squatter ma demeure ?

-Spencer : Uniquement si tu veux bien de moi.

-Garcia : Et comment ne voudrais-je pas de toi ? Attends, je vais te faire un peu de place.

Garcia commença à débarrasser un siège recouvert d'affaires. Spencer en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle avait bien change. Les bureaux et murs parsemés de décorations de toutes les couleurs avaient laisse la place a des murs vides de décorations. La seule qui subsistait était une photo dans un cadre. Sur la photo, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, alias « JJ », Spencer et Garcia. Une photo prise lors d'une soirée détente dans un bar. Tout le monde affichait un énorme sourire, sauf Spencer qui faisait une grimace, pour donner de l'effet. Spencer sourit a la vue de cette image qui représentait plus qu'une équipe. Une image d'une autre époque. Garcia l'avait gardée et posée en évidence devant l'un de ses ordinateurs, surement pour ne jamais oublier cette équipe, cette époque ou elle s'exprimait d'une façon qui n'appartenait qu'a elle. D'ailleurs, Garcia avait elle aussi bien change. Elle ne portait plus de couleurs vives sur elle, comme si une nouvelle Garcia, en version plus triste, était apparue. Garcia venait de ranger ses affaires et Reid s'assit.

-Spencer : Je viens de voir Teng. Il nous permet de prendre nos journées lors des auditions.

-Garcia : C'est gentil de sa part…

-Spencer : Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a connu Hotch… Il a du respect pour lui, ca se voit.

-Garcia: Et dire que ca va commencer après demain… Tu te sens prêt ?

-Spencer : Je ne sais pas. Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qu'on me posera, mais c'est toujours impressionnant de se retrouver tout seul en face d'une commission de sénateurs…

-Garcia : Hotch et Rossi sauront faire face.

-Spencer : C'est clair…

Garcia regarda la photo.

-Garcia : Ils me manquent… Tu crois qu'à part Hotch et Rossi, les autres viendront ?

Spencer regarda Garcia et fit une expression qui signifiait qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

_**« Mettez la compréhension active en lieu et place de l'irritation réactive **_

_**et vous dominerez les choses »**_

_**Franz Kafka**_

**Palais de justice, Washington DC, matin :**

David Rossi était assis sur un banc, dans le hall du palais de justice. A coté de lui se trouvait une sacoche. Rossi portait un costume cravate noir avec chemise blanche. Il avait fait retoucher ce costume au pressing afin d'être impeccable en ce jour. Il était arrive bien en avance, pour se préparer et prendre possession de ce lieu avant de donner ses explications. En attendant l'heure, il lisait un livre.

Ce fut au tour d'Aaron Hotchner, habille comme a son habitude, en costume cravate, de passer le portique de sécurité du palais de justice. Il mit son attaché-case dans une corbeille, avec ses clés et sa ceinture. Il montra à l'agent de sécurité sa plaque d'agent du FBI et son arme de service, qu'il mit dans la même corbeille que l'attaché-case, les clés et la ceinture. Il passa le portique et reprit ses affaires, excepte le pistolet. Un autre agent de sécurité rangea le pistolet dans une armoire et fit remplir à Aaron une feuille. Ensuite il lui donna un jeton pour que l'agent puisse récupérer son bien. Aaron Hotchner s'apprêtait à marcher en direction de la salle d'audience quand il aperçut David Rossi. Il se dirigea vers lui et le salua.

-Aaron : Alors. Comment c'est, la vie d'un retraité pour la deuxième fois ?

Rossi leva la tête et répondit :

-David : C'est plutôt pas mal. Bonjour Hotch, ca fait du bien de te revoir.

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade.

-Aaron : Dis-moi, on dirait que tu es parti en voyage… Tu as l'air plus bronze…

-David : Je suis allé en France. A Cannes. Belle plage. Tu devrais essayer.

-Aaron : Faudrait pas que j'aille au Hilton sinon la brigade financière me tomberait dessus.

-David : Vu que tu bosses maintenant pour elle, tu pourras toujours essayer de magouiller…

Aaron sourit à cette suggestion puis devint plus sérieux.

-Aaron : Tu es prêt à te faire mitrailler ?

-David : Ils pourront m'envoyer autant de balles qu'ils voudront, je riposterai. Tu parles d'une audition pour éclaircir cette affaire. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une chasse aux sorcières. Et toi ? Te sens-tu prêt ?

Aaron n'eut pas le temps de répondre car JJ venait d'arriver. Elle avait l'air d'avoir fait la course. Elle était essoufflée.

-JJ : Bonjour Hotch, bonjour Rossi. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard…

-Aaron : Non, pas du tout, JJ. Tu peux te reposer.

-JJ : Tant mieux. J'ai cru que je l'étais… Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette journaliste… Ou sont les autres ?

-David : Et bien, quand on parle des loups…

David, Aaron et JJ se retournèrent et virent Garcia et Spencer arriver. Tous se saluèrent chaleureusement, par accolade.

-Spencer : Content de vous voir…

-Aaron, a Garcia et Reid : Comment allez-vous ?

-Spencer : Ca va…

-JJ : Et le boulot ?

-Spencer : Ca va aussi. Et toi, comment ca va, au bureau de Washington ?

-JJ : Beaucoup de conférences de presse et de paperasse… C'est beaucoup moins rythme qu'a la BAU.

-Garcia : Est-ce que Derek et Emily vont venir ?

A cette question, tout le monde afficha un air grave.

-JJ : J'ai téléphoné à la mère d'Emily, et elle m'a dit qu'Emily ne comptait pas venir… Quant à Derek, d'après ce que je sais, il s'est refugie quelque part dans une ferme…

-Spencer : Il refuse tout contact… Alors je pense qu'il ne viendra pas non plus…

-Garcia : Pourtant ils ont reçu une convocation…

-David : A leur place, je ne viendrai pas, moi non plus.

-Garcia : Ne pas venir est une chose, refuser tout contact avec nous en est une autre… Pourquoi ils font ca ?

-Aaron : Ils refusent de nous voir parce que nous leur rappelons ce qui s'est passe. Nous leur rappelons ce qu'ils étaient avant cette affaire et ce qu'ils ne sont plus depuis. Emily et Derek ont souffert et ils ont besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Et dans leur cas, leur guérison nécessite que nous ne fassions plus partie de leur vie, pendant quelque temps. Ils ont besoin de vivre dans un autre monde. Nous devons respecter leur intimité.

-Spencer : Vous ne croyez pas du tout ce que vous dites, Hotch.

-Aaron : Il est peut-être temps de forcer le passage…

Il regarda sa montre.

-Aaron : Bon, ca va être l'heure. Cherchons la salle numéro 10.

La salle numéro 10 était immense. Elle avait l'allure d'une grande salle de conférence, voire même d'un amphithéâtre. Aaron et David étaient assis à la grande table destinée aux personnes auditionnées. Trois microphones étaient posées sur le long du meuble. Face a eux, un large « balcon » ou était censé siéger le jury. Des petites pancartes avaient été placées sur la table, en face de chaque siège, au nombre de neuf, pour indiquer l'identité du jure. Cinq hommes et quatre femmes. Tous des sénateurs, sauf quatre. Derrière Aaron et David, JJ, Penelope et Spencer, assis. Deux fauteuils, un a la droite de JJ, un a la gauche de Spencer, étaient vides. Aaron scrutait la salle et vit ces deux fauteuils vides. Son regard croisa celui de JJ, qui fit une expression signifiant qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance que ces deux places soient occupées. Puis Aaron détourna son regard et observa les personnes assises sur sa gauche. En majorité des hommes, et parmi les femmes, son chef de section, Erin Strauss. Celle-ci vit Aaron et le salua en inclinant la tête. Aaron fit de même. Puis son regard continua son chemin sur cette partie de la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un homme. La quarantaine, cheveux gris, habille en costume cravate, qui à en juger l'élégance, devait couter très cher et être fait sur mesure. A la vue de cet homme, le regard d'Aaron devint foudroyant. Aaron préféra se retourner vers David et lui dit :

-Aaron : Regarde qui est venu, sur la gauche.

David regarda et vit l'homme en question. David remarqua que le regard de son ami exprimait une profonde colère. Aaron continua.

-Aaron : Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas avec nous, sur le banc des accuses ?

-David : Un des privilèges du directeur adjoint... Je vois que tout le grand monde est la… Directeurs du FBI et de l'ATF… Tiens, voila Metzger et Woyznik.

En effet, un homme, la fin de la quarantaine, et une femme, du même âge que JJ, arrivèrent au niveau de David et Aaron. Ils saluèrent les deux agents.

L'homme s'appelait Patrick et la femme, Helen. Les deux personnes saluèrent ensuite JJ, Penelope et Spencer avant de s'assoir à la droite de David. Une fois assis, un gardien annonça l'arrivée des jures. Le public se leva, jusqu'à ce que le jure qui présidait, l'invite à se rassoir. Pendant que les jures prenaient place, un homme, environ du même âge qu'Aaron, en costume arriva et s'installa a la droite de Metzger et Woyznik. Alors qu'il se frayait un passage, il fit un signe de tête amical envers les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient à la même table que lui. Le sénateur qui présidait la séance s'exprima. D'après la pancarte, c'était le sénateur Bloomsfield.

-Bloomsfield : Bonjour messieurs dames. Nous vous remercions pour votre présence. Comme vous le savez, cette audition a pour objectif d'analyser en profondeur les évènements du Mercer Mall. Les membres du jury et moi avons lu les différents rapports relatifs à cette affaire. Même si nous savons ce qui s'est passe, nous souhaitons entendre de vive voix les personnes qui ont été concernées de près ou de loin, car nous pensons que les auditions permettront de faire ressortir de nouveaux éléments et d'avoir une meilleure compréhension de ce qui a conduit a ce drame. Je vais d'abord vous présenter les membres qui composent ce jury.

Le sénateur présenta ses collègues : les sénateurs Harlan et Gerry (de sexe féminin) les sénateurs Corbell et Wolf le sous secrétaire d'état a la justice, monsieur Rogers le colonel Van Ruybek qui travaillait au sein de l'Etat Major, un haut responsable de la DEA, la directrice Carlyle et enfin un docteur en psychiatrie spécialisé sur les groupes extrémistes, le docteur Patterson. Une fois les présentations faites, le sénateur Bloomsfield ouvrit son dossier et entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Bloomsfield : Agent Kingston (c'était le retardataire assis a la même table que Hotch et Rossi), pouvez-vous nous décliner votre identité et fonction, s'il vous plait ?

-Kingston, dans un micro : Je suis l'agent Daniel Kingston, de l'unite de lutte anti terroriste.

-Bloomsfield : Merci, agent Kingston. D'après les rapports, vous avez participe activement a l'affaire du Mercer Mall, en tant qu'enquêteur principal, avec vos collègues du FBI de l'unité des sciences du comportement, en l'occurrence, l'équipe dirigée par l'agent Aaron Hotchner.

-Kingston : C'est exact.

-Bloomsfield : Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait appel a l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner ?

-Kingston : Au départ, mon collègue, l'agent Fuller, qui malheureusement nous a quittes, et moi surveillions un petit groupe qui avait manifeste sur internet leur grand mécontentement quant a la façon dont était dirige le pays. Nous avions peur qu'il passe à l'action, mais d'après les informations que nous avions pu réunir, il s'avérait que ce petit groupe était loin d'être organise. Un groupe sans réel leader, avec pour seule arme des blogs par ci par la sur internet et quelques affiches. Néanmoins, nous avions décidé de le ficher, au cas où. Nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter car il n'avait enfreint aucune loi… Jusqu'au jour ou nous avons pu le relier a deux meurtres. Cependant, cette situation n'était pas très nette car il était passe en un rien de temps d'un groupe menaçant verbalement à un groupe meurtrier, mais qui s'est calme une fois les meurtres perpétrés. Fuller et moi étions un peu perplexes. Je savais que l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner avait déjà enquête sur des affaires de terrorisme, alors l'agent Fuller et moi avons décidé de demander conseil a cette équipe.

-Bloomsfield : Mais pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps ?

-Kingston : Je suis allé au service des sciences du comportement. Malheureusement, a mon arrivée, il était évident que l'agent Hotchner et son équipe travaillaient déjà d'arrache pied sur d'autres enquêtes. Je savais qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'ils aient fini, pour se concentrer pleinement sur notre affaire. De plus, nous avions déjà arrêté un suspect et nous avions de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Nous recherchions un avis…

-Bloomsfield : Très bien… Passons à vous, agent Hotchner. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu aider les agents Kingston et Fuller des le départ ?

-Aaron: Comme l'agent Kingston l'a mentionne, quand il est venu nous voir la première fois, nous enquêtions sur deux affaires en même temps.

-Sénateur Harlan : Il ne vous était pas possible de voir que toutes ces affaires étaient liées ?

-Aaron : Malheureusement, avec les indices qui nous étaient disponibles au départ, c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre ces deux affaires a priori, et si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais y revenir dessus pour vous présenter le cadre dans lequel nous nous sommes retrouves, cadre qui nous a limites pour travailler aussi efficacement qu'on aurait voulu, ce que je regrette.

-Bloomsfield : Nous sommes ici pour cette raison, alors, je vous en prie, agent Hotchner.

-Aaron : Merci, monsieur le sénateur. L'affaire du Mercer Mall nous a tous touché, mes agents et moi, a différents degrés, et ce, des le commencement, il y a sept mois…

-FLASHBACK-

_Aaron Hotchner était en train de travailler dans son bureau. Il lisait des rapports. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Il lui restait trois dossiers à lire et puis il pourrait rentrer plus tôt chez lui et passer du temps avec son fils, Jack. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée si calme que c'en était presque choquant tellement son équipe et lui étaient habitués à voyager à travers tout le pays et à vivre des journées course contre la montre pour mettre fin aux agissements d'un tueur en série. Aaron se reconcentra dans son dossier quand il entendit JJ qui frappait à la porte. Elle entra, dossier à la main. _

_-JJ: J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, Hotch._

_-Aaron: Non, pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il?_

_-JJ: J'ai reçu un appel du lieutenant Vasquez, de la police de Raleigh. Il y a deux jours, cinq cadavres enterres ont été découverts dans un terrain destine a la construction. Voici les photos de la scène de crime._

_Aaron regarda les photos._

_-Aaron : Les corps ont été disposes de la même façon. Pas vulgairement jetés. Le tueur a pris soin de les disposer… On a leurs identités?_

_-JJ : C'est ca, le hic. Les corps n'avaient plus aucunes dents. Mais on sait que ce sont des hommes._

_-Aaron : Je vois… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence… Le tueur ne voulait vraiment pas que la police ait une chance de les identifier._

_-JJ : C'est pour cela que le lieutenant Vasquez nous a appelés. D'après les premières estimations, ces squelettes sont la depuis environ vingt cinq ans. La police souhaiterait en savoir plus sur la personnalité du tueur et voir si c'est un tueur qui s'est arrête ou qui compte recommencer. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux meurtres déclarés._

_-Aaron : D'accord. Je vais d'abord envoyer Rossi, Reid et Prentiss la bas. Ils nous tiendront au courant._

_-JJ : Je les appelle._

- FIN FLASHBACK-

-Aaron : C'est ainsi que j'ai envoyé les agents Rossi, Reid et Prentiss a Raleigh. Si vous voulez poser des questions, l'agent Rossi sera en meilleure position pour y répondre.

-Bloomsfield : Merci, agent Hotchner. Nous reprendrons avec vous plus tard. Agent Rossi, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre enquête préliminaire a Raleigh ?

-David : Bien sur, monsieur le sénateur… Et bien, une fois arrives a Raleigh, mes collègues et moi nous sommes immédiatement rendus sur les lieux du crime…

-FLASHBACK-

_Le lieutenant Vasquez montra la scène du crime à David, Emily et Spencer. La tombe se trouvait dans la périphérie de la ville, dans les champs, mais près d'une zone forestière. Le périmètre avait été délimité par des rubans jaunes « crime scene do not cross ». Autour de la tombe, plusieurs camions et pelleteuses. Vasquez donnait des explications._

_-Vasquez : On devait construire une zone résidentielle ici. Les ouvriers posaient les fondations quand l'une des équipes a découvert les cinq tombes. _

_-Spencer : C'est un lieu idéal pour enterrer des corps… Il n'y a aucune route qui passe par ici et l'endroit se situe près d'une foret… _

_-Vasquez : Vous pensez que c'est le même type qui les a tues ?_

_-David : Etant donne que les victimes avaient toutes leurs dents arrachées et qu'elles reposaient dans la même position, nous pensons qu'il y a de très fortes probabilités pour qu'elles aient été tuées par le même homme. Maintenant, reste à savoir par qui, pourquoi et ce que cet individu est devenu et si surtout il a l'intention de recommencer._

_-Spencer : On sait déjà qu'il tenait à ce que ces corps ne soient jamais découverts. Donc on peut déjà l'exclure de la catégorie des tueurs qui recherchent la célébrité, la reconnaissance, sinon il aurait déposé ses victimes dans un endroit plus accessible pour le public._

_-Emily : Il a voulu les garder en trophées. _

_-Vasquez : Pourquoi les avoir enterrées ici ? En pleine nature ?_

_-Emily : Peut-être parce qu'il aime cet endroit._

_-David : Il doit représenter quelque chose de positif pour lui. Ou bien il n'avait pas la place de garder ses victimes chez lui…_

_-Vasquez : Surtout s'il habitait dans un appartement. Et comment expliquer vous l'absence des dents ?_

_-David : Une sorte de trophée également. Et aussi une mesure de précaution. Ce type est intelligent. Il a enlevé tout ce qui pouvait servir à identifier les corps. _

_-Spencer : Alors il tue cinq personnes et s'arrête pendant plus de vingt ans ?_

_-Emily : Et s'il était mort avant d'avoir pu en tuer d'autres ?_

_-David : Cette hypothèse n'est pas à rejeter. On a déjà vu ce genre de situation auparavant. Lieutenant, avez-vous déjà cherche du cote des personnes disparues ? _

_-Vasquez : Oui, pour l'instant, j'ai pas mal de candidats. _

_-Emily : Et sait-on de quoi ces personnes sont mortes ?_

_-Vasquez : Elles ont toutes été tuées par balle. Si vous voulez, je vous emmène au poste et à la morgue._

_-David : Oui. Je pense que nous en avons fini ici. _

_Plus tard, le lieutenant et les trois agents se trouvaient à la morgue. Le docteur Lisa Callahan leur faisait un topo, autour des cinq cadavres déposés sur les tables d'autopsie._

_-Callahan : Ces messieurs ont été tues d'une balle au niveau du cœur. Toutefois, ils ont reçu de multiples coups au visage, comme si on les avait battus avant de les tuer. Pour deux d'entre eux, j'ai également relevé une étrange marque au niveau de la main. Regardez._

_Le lieutenant et les trois agents regardèrent les mains de l'un des cadavres. Il y avait une marque ronde sur l'un des os de chaque main, vers le centre de la main._

_-Spencer : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Callahan : Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un coup porte avec un objet pointu sur les mains. Il a transperce ces membres et a laisse une marque sur l'os. A part cela, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire._

_-Vasquez : Merci, docteur._

_-Callahan : Je vous en prie._

_-Emily : Il ne reste plus qu'a identifier ces pauvres malheureux…_

_-Spencer : Je crois que j'ai une idée… _

_Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme._

_-Spencer : Oui, on peut faire une reconstitution informatique a partir du crane. Cette technique a déjà été utilisée pour reconstituer le visage de Jean Sebastien Bach, le célèbre musicien du 18eme siècle, a partir de son crane. Cela va prendre du temps, mais c'est déjà un début. Ensuite, on pourra faire une comparaison avec la liste des personnes disparues et nous pourrons avoir leur identité._

_-Vasquez : Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_

_Trois jours plus tard, Rossi, Prentiss et Reid firent un rapport à Hotch, au poste de police._

_-David : Pour l'instant, il ne s'est rien passe et on attend toujours la reconstitution. _

_-Aaron : Vous pensez que vous avez besoin de rester à Raleigh ?_

_-David : Pour l'instant, oui, du moins pour voir ce qu'il ressortira des reconstitutions._

_-Aaron : Très bien. Bon, restez la bas et tenez-moi au courant. _

_-David : Aucun problème. Au revoir, Hotch._

_David raccrocha. C'est a ce moment la que le lieutenant Vasquez arriva, inquiet._

_-Vasquez : Agents Rossi, Reid et Prentiss ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Nous avons reçu un appel anonyme qui nous as dit qu'on trouverait un corps enterre sur Point Street. Vu les cinq corps qu'on a découvert, je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple coïncidence…_

_Un peu plus tard, le policier et les fédéraux étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Ils regardaient la tombe qui avait été enterre dans le jardin d'une vielle maison abandonnée. Le docteur Callahan examinait le corps._

_-Emily : Il est dans la même position que les autres… _

_-Callahan : Je crois que vous avez affaire au même type qui a tue les cinq cadavres. C'était un homme. Balle en plein cœur, coups au visage et j'ai retrouve les mêmes traces sur les os de chaque main. Toutefois, il y a une différence. Les os des jambes de cette victime sont en mauvais état._

_-Spencer : Le tueur lui a casse les jambes ?_

_-Callahan : Peut-être, ou bien elle a eu un accident en tentant de s'échapper…_

_-Vasquez : Et est-ce qu'il n'a plus ses dents comme les autres ?_

_-Callahan : En fait, cette fois-ci, le tueur a laisse les dents. On pourra l'identifier. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que c'est un homme. Maintenant, pour savoir depuis combien de temps il est la, il faudra des examens complémentaires._

_-Spencer, a ses collègues : Vous pensez que c'est le même ou un copycat ?_

_-David : Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on trouve absolument l'auteur du coup de fil anonyme._

_-Vasquez : Il a appelé a partir d'un portable prépayé. La seule info exploitable est que c'était un homme._

_-Emily : Finalement, je crois qu'on va rester plus longtemps que prévu…_

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Rossi venait de terminer son récit.

-David : C'est a ce moment la qu'une autre affaire est venue.

-Bloomsfield : Merci, agent Rossi. Je pense que nous verrons la suite demain.

Aaron, David, JJ, Spencer et Garcia étaient sortis de la salle. Ils discutaient.

-Garcia : Pour l'instant, cela s'est plutôt bien passe… Mais je sens que l'orage va bientôt arriver…

-Spencer : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ce soir ? Quelqu'un veut prendre un verre ?

-Garcia : Je te suis.

-JJ : C'est gentil, mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Une autre fois.

-Spencer : Hotch ? Rossi ?

-Aaron : Je pense que je vais plutôt rendre visite à quelqu'un…

-David : Emily ou Derek ?

-Aaron : Je vais commencer par Emily. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait la nouvelle adresse de Derek ?

-JJ : Il faut le demander à sa mère.

-David, a Aaron : Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Aaron : Etant donne qu'elle ne veut voir personne, je pense que c'est mieux si on n'est pas trop nombreux, pour le moment.

-Garcia : Vous pourrez lui transmettre nos amitiés ?

-Aaron : Bien sur.

-David : Je viens avec toi. (Aux autres) A demain.

Tout le monde se dispersa.

En fin d'après-midi, Aaron et David arrivèrent à la maison de la mère d'Emily. Aaron sonna à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, Elisabeth Prentiss les accueillit.

-Elisabeth Prentiss : Agent Hotchner, agent Rossi, quelle surprise de vous voir.

-Aaron : Bonjour, madame Prentiss. J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas.

-Elisabeth : Pas du tout. Entrez, je vous prie.

Les deux hommes entrèrent.

-Elisabeth : Je vous accompagne à Emily.

-David : Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elisabeth : Oh, elle broie du noir, elle ne veut voir personne mais de toute façon, cela ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Même si elle ne le montre pas, je suis sure qu'elle est contente de vous voir.

Elisabeth s'apprêtait à montrer le chemin aux deux hommes quand le téléphone sonna. Aaron lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait aller répondre. La mère d'Emily lui dit alors que sa fille était dans le jardin puis s'absenta. Les deux hommes traversèrent la maison et remarquèrent sur leur passage que certains étages supérieurs des meubles avaient été vides de leurs livres. Ces livres avaient été poses sur une table basse. C'est en arrivant dans le jardin qu'ils en comprirent la raison. Aaron, qui marchait devant David, eut un choc quand il pénétra dans le jardin qu'il s'en arrêta net. David faillit entrer en collision avec son dos. Lui aussi eut un choc en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Une piscine avait été aménagée dans le jardin de l'ambassadeur Prentiss. Emily se trouvait devant cette piscine, dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle regardait droit devant elle et de temps en temps, baissait la tête en direction de la piscine qui se trouvait tres près d'elle, voir trop. Et nouveauté, tout en contemplant le jardin, elle s'accordait une cigarette. Aaron et David s'approchèrent.

Aaron dit tout bas a David :

-Aaron : La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle marchait… Enfin, elle était debout avec des béquilles…

-Aaron : Emily, tu veux bien t'éloigner de la piscine, s'il te plait ?

Emily se retourna et s'éloigna.

-Emily : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne comptais pas me jeter dedans…

Aaron et David purent constater, en la voyant de face, combien son visage avait change. Emily avait les traits tires. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus et on pouvait déceler dans son regard des étincelles de frustration, de colère.

-Emily : Bonjour Hotch, David.

-David : Ca fait longtemps… Nous ignorions que tu étais…

-Emily : Disons qu'il y a eu quelques complications d'ordre physiques et financières… C'est bien quand l'Etat paie les frais, mais ca ne dure pas, et quand ca s'arrête, et bien c'est plus complique… Mais à part ca, ca roule…

Elle tapota sur l'une des roues du fauteuil.

-Aaron : Nous ignorions aussi que tu fumais…

-Emily : Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose…

-Aaron : Ce n'est pas drôle…

-Emily : Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Oh, je sais, l'audition. Les journaux en ont parle… Comment ca s'est passe ?

-Aaron : Plutôt bien. Mais on espérait te voir.

-Emily, presque fusillant Hotch du regard : Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour assister à ces auditions.

-Aaron: Tu as surement des choses à dire sur cette affaire. Tu en as été l'un des principaux acteurs.

Emily se dirigea vers une table du jardin sur laquelle trainaient un cendrier et une bouteille de bière vide. Emily lâcha sa cigarette dans le cendrier tout en disant :

-Emily : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Je suppose que ce fameux directeur adjoint Pendrick était présent.

-David : En effet.

-Emily : Ecoutez, c'est très gentil d'être venu, mais il est hors de question que j'assiste à ces séances… Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rester seule.

-Aaron : D'accord. Mais avant de partir, sache que tous les membres de l'équipe pensent à toi.

Aaron sentit que cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

Aaron et David étaient maintenant sortis de la maison des Prentiss. David vit que son ami avait été profondément affecte par cette visite.

-David : Ce qui lui est arrive n'est pas de ta faute, Hotch. J'espère que tu le sais.

-Aaron : Bien sur que si, c'est de ma faute.

-David : Dans ce cas la, c'est aussi la mienne.

-Aaron : J'étais le chef de cette équipe. J'aurais du plus me battre. J'ai échoué.

-David, se mettant face a Aaron : Et comment aurais-tu pu te battre tout seul contre cette foutue hiérarchie ? Tu n'as pas échoué. Cette enquête s'est déroulée dans des circonstances tres particulières. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu comprends ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tu es coupable parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Le seul coupable, c'est ce groupe et ces foutus cols blancs. Capice ? (**pardon, mais je ne connais pas l'italien**…)

-Aaron : Oui…

-David : Tres bien. Alors maintenant, tu vas retrouver Jack et passer une bonne soirée avec lui.

Aaron et David étaient arrives a leur voiture. Avant de monter du cote conducteur, Aaron regarda la maison, en pensant à Emily.

**Salle d'audition, palais de justice, Washington DC, le lendemain :**

Aaron Hotchner était en train de continuer son récit devant le jury et le public présent. Il y avait toujours les mêmes personnes à la même table que lui. Quant au public, Will s'était joint à JJ.

-Aaron : L'agent Rossi m'avait informe de la découverte du nouveau corps. Puis deux jours plus tard, il s'est avéré que ce corps avait été enterre il y a six ans. Ajoute a cela le fait qu'une personne avait téléphoné a la police pour indiquer l'emplacement du corps, il était évident que nous devions nous rendre tous a Raleigh, afin de trouver l'auteur de l'appel anonyme et la ou les personnes qui avaient tue et enterre les victimes. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour nous que c'était l'œuvre d'un tueur en série. J'ai par conséquent réuni le reste de mon équipe afin de procéder au débriefing…

-FLASHBACK-

_C'était l'après-midi. Aaron faisait le résumé de la situation à JJ et Derek, dans la salle de réunion. Les photos des corps avaient été projetées sur l'écran plasma. Les cinq premiers cadavres étaient séparés du cadavre le plus récent._

_-Aaron : Toutes les victimes étaient de sexe masculin. Toutes ont été tuées avec un 357 Magnum, une balle dans le cœur, puis enterrées. Le tueur a arrache les dents des cinq premières victimes. Pour la sixième, il a laisse les dents. Enfin, le tueur a transperce les mains de ses victimes avec un objet pointu. _

_Aaron fit apparaitre sur l'écran les traces sur l'os de la main._

_-Derek : Au couteau ?_

_-Aaron : Non, cette trace est ronde, fine. Je dirai un outil du genre pic a glace ou tournevis._

_-JJ : Est-ce qu'on a les identités ?_

_-Aaron : Pour les cinq premières victimes, pas encore. Pour la dernière victime, nous avons son identité. Marshall Bennett. Disparu il y a six ans, à Charlotte, et enterre à Raleigh._

_-Derek : Donc le tueur s'est déplacé._

_-Aaron : Marshall Bennet était officier de police. Il a travaille sous couverture a New York pendant sept ans, puis il est revenu dans sa ville natale, Charlotte, dans la police locale. D'après le rapport de l'époque, la police avait conclu que Bennett, qui était entre en phase de dépression, s'était enfui._

_-JJ : Attendez, si j'ai bien compris, pendant plus de vingt ans, personne n'appelle la police pour lui dire qu'elle trouvera cinq corps dans les champs, et puis tout a coup, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un se jette a l'eau ?_

_-Aaron : Exact. La question est de savoir s'il s'agit du même type qui a tue le premier lot ou si c'est un copycat, ou s'il a repris le flambeau. Nous décollons dans une heure. _

_Aaron avait à peine termine cette phrase qu'un agent arriva dans la salle de réunion. Il avait le visage grave._

_-Agent : Agent Hotchner ?_

_-Aaron : Oui, Curtis ?_

_-Curtis : La police de Washington vient de nous appeler. Elle a demande l'agent Jareau._

_-JJ : Dites-lui que nous travaillons sur une affaire. Vous pouvez vous en occuper._

_-Curtis : Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Cela vous concerne directement, JJ._

_JJ regarda Curtis, puis Derek et Aaron avec un air perplexe. Puis elle revint sur Curtis._

_-JJ : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Curtis : Je n'en sais rien. Attendez, je vous passe la police tout de suite._

_Curtis s'avança vers le téléphone qui trônait sur la table. Il fit quelques manipulations puis mit le haut parleur._

_-Curtis : Inspecteur Hallbrook ? Ici l'agent Curtis. Je suis avec les agents Jareau, Hotchner et Morgan._

_-JJ : Bonjour inspecteur Hallbrook. Je suis l'agent Jareau. Vous vouliez me parler ?_

_-Hallbrook : Bonjour, agent. Je vous ai appelé aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis en ce moment au Wesbur Park, en compagnie de votre nounou, Janice. _

_JJ devint pale à la vitesse de la lumière._

_-JJ : Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Hallbrook : Votre fils Henry vient d'être enlevé, madame. _

_JJ resta immobile, terrifiée. Hotch prit le relai._

_-Aaron : Inspecteur Hallbrook ? Ici l'agent Hotchner, chef de l'unité d'analyse du comportement. Nous arrivons tout de suite._

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, JJ, Aaron et Morgan étaient arrives sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. La zone grouillait de policiers en uniforme et civil. L'inspecteur Hallbrook était avec la nourrice. Celle-ci était en état de choc. Will était également présent. JJ courut vers lui et l'appela._

_-JJ : Will ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? (_Se tournant vers l'inspecteur_) Je suis Jennifer Jarreau. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passe ? Janice ?_

_-Janice, en pleurs : Je suis tellement désolée, madame… J'étais en train de me promener avec Henry et puis tout a coup, un homme est surgi de nulle part, il m'a bousculée et il est parti avec le petit Henry… J'ai essaye de le rattraper, mais je n'ai pas pu… Je suis si désolée… Je vous demande pardon… Tout est de ma faute…_

_Janice pleura de plus belle. JJ prit Janice dans ses bras pour la calmer._

_-JJ : Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu n'aurais rien pu faire…_

_Aaron s'adressa à l'inspecteur :_

_-Aaron : Que savez-vous exactement ?_

_-Hallbrook : Pour le moment, on sait que le suspect fait environ un mètre quatre vingt, qu'il est plutôt costaud. Il était dans un van, avec un complice. Il a attendu que la nounou et le gamin soient presque en dehors du parc, et donc loin du reste des autres personnes venues faire jouer leur enfants pour enlever le petit. Il a pousse violemment Janice à terre. Elle s'est foulé le coude, puis il a pris le petit et est remonte dans son van. D'après les témoins, la scène a été extrêmement rapide. _

_-Derek : Sait-on dans quelle direction est parti le van ?_

_-Hallbrook : Par la. (_Il montra une rue_). Cette rue n'est pas très fréquentée à cette heure ci. J'ai déjà envoyé trois patrouilles dans cette direction. Je vous ai appelé des que Janice m'a dit qui était l'agent Jareau._

_-Aaron : Merci. Si vous le permettez, nous aimerions nous joindre à l'enquête._

_-Hallbrook : Vous n'avez pas besoin de me demander ma permission. Vous pouvez même la superviser. _

_-Aaron : Merci._

_JJ refit surface._

_-JJ : Et l'affaire à Raleigh ? Les autres ont besoin de nous…_

_-Aaron : JJ, essaye de ne pas être rationnelle. Ton fils s'est fait kidnapper, il devient notre priorité. Je vais appeler David et le mettre au courant de la situation. Ok, on va commencer. On va utiliser la même procédure que d'habitude. Inspecteur Hallbrook, pouvez-vous nous appeler si votre patrouille trouve quelque chose ? Je me charge d'appeler l'unite scientifique pour voir si le kidnappeur n'a pas laisse trainer un quelconque indice. Derek, tu raccompagnes JJ et Will chez eux. Appelle Garcia et des renforts pour placer les téléphones sur écoute. Il se peut qu'il y ait une demande de rançon. Je te rejoindrai plus tard._

_La maison de JJ et Will fut « prise d'assaut » par les collègues de JJ. Garcia arriva et se précipita sur JJ. Elle la prit dans les bras._

_-Garcia : Ne t'en fais pas JJ. On va retrouver Henry et botter les fesses de ce qui ont ose faire ca. _

_-JJ : Oui, je sais Garcia. Merci._

_-Derek : JJ, Will, pourrait-on parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, pendant que les autres installent le matériel ?_

_-Will : Allons dans la cuisine._

_-Derek : Très bien._

_Une fois dans la cuisine, JJ s'assit. Will préféra rester debout, mais se tint à droite de JJ. Derek s'assit en face de JJ._

_-JJ : On a déjà travaille sur des kidnappings… Mais quand c'est ton enfant qui se fait kidnapper… C'est une sensation trop affreuse… Maintenant, je sais ce que les autres parents ont pu ressentir…_

_Derek lui prit la main. _

_-Derek : Je te jure sur mon âme qu'on va retrouver ce salaud. Maintenant, essaie de te concentrer. Tu es prête ? Will ?_

_-JJ et Will : Oui._

_-Derek : Ok. Réfléchissez bien. Est-ce que vous avez remarque récemment une personne dans votre entourage, voisin, facteur, collègues de travail, qui avait un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de Henry? Ou une personne qui trainait souvent dans le coin, errant sans aucun but apparent ?_

_-Will : Non, rien du tout. Tout le monde est gentil ici… C'est ce qu'on dit, mais le plus souvent, ce sont les personnes que l'on croit inoffensives qui sont les coupables…_

_-Derek : Will, essayez de ne pas penser comme un policier. _

_-Will : D'accord, je vais essayer…_

_-Derek : Bon, est-ce que vous avez des ennemis ? Avez-vous reçu des menaces ?_

_-JJ : Des ennemis, on en a plein… Notamment toutes les personnes qu'on a coffrées…_

_-Derek : Oui, en effet. Je vais demander à Garcia de voir quelles sont celles qui sont sorties de prison récemment. A présent, parlez-moi de vos habitudes. Est-ce que Janice avait l'habitude d'emmener Henry dans ce parc ?_

_-JJ : Elle l'emmène toutes les semaines, le même jour. Elle lui fait faire des tours de manège, puis elle lui achète une glace. C'est leur petit rituel. Will et moi on l'emmène à l'Edward Park tous les dimanches. La, on donne a manger aux oiseaux et canards… Il y a un lac…_

_-Will : Nous prenons toujours le même chemin pour l'emmener à la crèche… Mon dieu, le ravisseur a pu observer nos habitudes…_

_-Derek : On interrogera le vendeur de glace et le propriétaire du manège. Et lorsque vous allez à l'Edward Park, y a-t-il une personne que vous rencontrer souvent, du genre vendeur de glace, gardien, et qui se montre très amical envers Henry ? _

_-JJ : Non. _

_-Derek : Il faudrait que vous fassiez une liste des personnes qu'Henry est amené à côtoyer._

_-Will : Je m'y attèle illico._

_De son coté, David, Spencer et Emily étaient mis au courant de la situation par Aaron._

_-David : Et comment JJ tient-elle le coup ?_

-Aaron : Pour l'instant, elle est forte. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne dure pas.

_-David : Je t'envoie Spencer. Vous avez besoin d'aide._

-Aaron : Toi aussi tu as besoin d'aide.

_-David : Mais moins que toi._

_Plus tard, Spencer était parti. David et Emily travaillaient avec l'inspecteur Vasquez, au poste, a son bureau. Emily regardait l'écran d'un ordinateur._

_-Emily : Rossi, j'ai fait la liste de toutes les affaires sur lesquelles avait travaille Bennett, et les noms des contacts qu'il a côtoyés._

_-Vasquez : Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance ?_

_-Emily : Pour l'instant, c'est la seule piste que nous pouvons exploiter, en attendant de connaitre les identités des autres. _

_A ce moment, le téléphone du bureau de Vasquez sonna. Celui-ci décrocha. Il écouta son interlocuteur puis fit signe à David et Emily et mit le haut-parleur. Enfin, il claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de ses collègues qui décrochèrent leur téléphone pour suivre la conversation et tracer l'appel. L'interlocuteur était un homme. Rossi commença à griffonner sur un bloc notes._

_-Vasquez : Je suis bien l'inspecteur qui est en charge de l'enquête concernant les corps retrouves. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?_

_-_Homme : Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Max.

_-Vasquez : Très bien, Max. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_-_Max : Je suppose que vous avez identifie le corps que je vous ai indique_._

_Rossi montra le bloc notes à l'inspecteur._

_-Vasquez : Oui. Pourquoi l'avez-vous tue ?_

_-_Max : Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est moi ?

_Vasquez regarda à nouveau le bloc notes._

_-Vasquez : Peut-être parce que vous vous êtes donne la peine de nous appeler pour nous indiquer l'endroit ou était le corps. Est-ce vous également qui avez tue les cinq premières victimes retrouvées dans les champs, hors de la ville ?_

_-_Max : Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_-Vasquez, toujours sur le bloc notes : Si c'est bien vous, pourquoi avoir fait une pause pendant tant d'années ? Vous avez été pris par d'autres occupations ?_

_-Max _: Ca, c'est à vous de le découvrir. Vous êtes bien flic, non ? D'ailleurs, vous bénéficiez de l'aide des feds, alors cela ne devrait pas être difficile…

_Emily et Rossi se regardèrent, perplexes. Vasquez n'eut quant a lui, aucune réaction. Max continua._

_-_Max : Avant d'oublier, j'ai un autre paquet pour vous. Il est à Baltimore, au 4000 Baker Road. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de vous rendre là-bas car il y aura plein d'autres paquets en préparation que je me ferai une joie de vous offrir…

_Il raccrocha. Vasquez demanda à ses collègues si l'appel avait été trace. Ceux-ci lui répondirent que l'appel venait d'une cabine téléphonique de Baltimore._

_-Vasquez : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Il veut nous faire voyager a travers tout le pays ou quoi ?_

_-David : Ce qui est a craindre le plus, c'est le nombre de corps qu'on va découvrir…_

_-Emily : Ceux enterres et ceux à venir._

_-Vasquez : Je vous demande pardon ? Ceux à venir ?_

_-Emily : Oui. Avant de raccrocher, il a mentionne des paquets en préparation. Cela signifie qu'il va tuer._

_-David : Il reprend du service et apparemment, il nous observe, ou nous fait observer, vu qu'il a appelé de Baltimore._

_-Vasquez : Comment savez-vous qu'il nous observe ?_

_-Emily : Il a dit que vous bénéficiez de l'aide des feds, en l'occurrence, nous. Il faut que nous demandions à vos collègues si un homme ne s'est pas intéressé de près à l'affaire._

_-Vasquez : Pas de problème. _

_-David : Il faut qu'on aille à Baltimore._

_-Vasquez : J'appelle la police de Baltimore et je viens avec vous. (_A un de ses collègues_) Bobby, tu peux t'occuper de notre affaire ici, s'il te plait ?_

_Spencer arriva en soirée a Washington, plus précisément chez JJ et Will. Ceux-ci furent surpris de le voir. Spencer expliqua que David l'avait renvoyé dans la capitale en renfort. _

_-Spencer : Et vous, comment tenez-vous le coup ?_

_-JJ : On est effraye… Les ravisseurs n'ont toujours pas appelé… Ca veut dire que…_

_JJ ne peut terminer sa phrase. Elle éclata en sanglots. Will la prit dans ses bras et l'accompagna a l'étage, dans leur chambre. Spencer rejoint Aaron, Garcia et Derek dans le salon._

_-Spencer : Will a emmené JJ a l'étage. Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas de demande de rançon ?_

_-Derek : Je n'y vois qu'une seule explication. C'est une vengeance. Le ravisseur s'en fiche de l'argent. Ce qu'il veut, c'est faire souffrir JJ et Will... Et dans ce genre de situation, dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut être capable de faire à Henry…_

_-Aaron : On va essayer de ne pas penser à cette éventualité. On doit faire comme si Henry était vivant. Bon, reprenons. Derek et Garcia, qu'a donne la liste de JJ et Will ?_

_-Garcia : J'ai vérifié avec les fichiers et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que leurs voisins sont tous cleans. J'ai également cherche s'il y avait des pédophiles en liberté dans les environs. Il n'y en a aucun. En ce qui concerne les personnes que Will a arrêté à la Nouvelle Orléans, il n'y a rien à signaler. Elles sont soit mortes, soit en prison, soit habitent en dehors de Washington. _

_-Spencer : Mais peut-être que certaines d'entre elles ont fait un voyage a Washington récemment ?_

_-Garcia : C'est ce que j'étais en train de vérifier. Mais RAS pour l'instant._

_-Aaron : Et pour les criminels que nous avons arrêtés ?_

_-Derek : Ils sont tous en prison pour au minimum vingt cinq ans._

_-Spencer : Ce sont des professionnels qui ont kidnappe Henry et ils devaient surement surveiller les habitudes de JJ et Will._

_Quand Spencer finit sa phrase, le téléphone sonna. Tout les agents présents fixèrent le téléphone qui avait été relie au système de traçage. Aaron cria pour appeler JJ et Will. Le jeune couple descendit les escaliers et arrivèrent près du téléphone. On voyait que JJ avait passe les dernières minutes à pleurer car ses yeux étaient rouges. Tous les agents se postèrent, prêts à suivre la conversation, a l'aide de casques rattaches a plusieurs boitiers eux-mêmes relies a l'ordinateur principal destine à localiser l'appel. Garcia et un agent étaient aux commandes. Aaron fit signe à Will qu'il pouvait prendre le combine. Ce dernier s'exécuta._

_-Will : Allo ?_

_-_Voix : Bonjour, monsieur Lamontagne. Vous en avez mis du temps pour décrocher.

_-Will : Que voulez-vous ? S'il vous plait, ne faites pas de mal a mon fils, je vous en supplie… Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez…_

_-_Voix : Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Commencez par dire aux feds que c'est inutile de tenter de localiser l'appel. Ils n'y arriveront pas.

_Aaron, Derek et Spencer se regardèrent, perplexes._

_-_Voix : Ensuite, je veux cent mille dollars dans un sac de sport pour demain onze heures. Je vous transmettrai les coordonnes du lieu de rendez-vous demain, a neuf heures_._

_-Will : Laissez-moi parler à Henry… Allo ? Allo ? (_A Aaron_) Il a raccroche…_

_-Garcia : Nous n'avons pas pu localiser l'appel. Le signal parcourait différentes antennes à travers le monde. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on va s'en arrêter la. _

_-JJ : Comment va-t-on faire pour réunir cent mille dollars ? Nous n'avons pas cette somme !_

_-Aaron : Je retourne au bureau pour réunir cette somme._

_-Spencer : Vous croyez que le bureau va accepter ?_

_-Aaron : Je vais faire preuve de persuasion. Je vous tiens au courant. Pour l'instant, JJ et Will, allez vous reposer. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais vous avez besoin de prendre des forces pour la remise de la rançon. _

_Le lendemain matin, dans les premières heures de la matinée, Aaron était au QG de Quantico. Il était avec un technicien, dans son bureau, et rangeait les liasses de billet dans un sac de sport. Le technicien manipulait un minuscule appareil noir._

_-Technicien : J'ai fait en sorte que l'émetteur se déclenche a 11h30 pile, au cas où les ravisseurs possèderaient un détecteur. Lorsqu'ils le passeront sur le sac, ils ne pourront pas localiser l'émetteur._

_-Aaron : Merci._

_Aaron et le technicien entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Aaron vit que deux hommes en costume étaient dehors. L'un des deux était l'agent Daniel Kingston. Il tenait un dossier dans sa main droite. Aaron les invita à entrer. Les deux hommes entrèrent et Kingston se présenta._

_-Kingston : Bonjour, agent Hotchner. Je suis l'agent Daniel Kingston et voici mon collègue, l'agent Bart Fuller. Nous sommes de la brigade anti terroriste… Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger…_

_Le téléphone sur le bureau d'Aaron sonna. L'agent s'excusa puis décrocha et mit le haut parleur car il était encore occupe à ranger les liasses et le technicien à placer l'émetteur dans le sac._

_-Aaron : Oui, Derek ?_

_-_Derek : Bonjour, Hotch. Le ravisseur vient d'appeler. Il veut que Will amène le sac dans un complexe sportif, sur Braver Avenue, dans le stade de handball. Et ca tombe pile au moment ou il y a un championnat de handball.

_-Aaron : Cela nous fera plus de personnes à surveiller…_

-Derek : Sinon, j'ai demande des nouvelles a Hallbrook. Le van a disparu. En ce qui concerne l'équipe scientifique, elle n'a rien trouve.

_-Aaron : Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. _

_Il raccrocha._

_-Fuller : Je vois que vous avez déjà du pain sur la planche…_

_-Aaron : Ne m'en parlez pas… Le fils de l'un de mes agents s'est fait kidnapper et une partie de mon équipe est en train de courir après un tueur en série… Mais en quoi puis-je vous aider, messieurs ?_

_Fuller et Kingston se regardèrent, puis Fuller dit :_

_-Fuller : Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous repassions plus tard. La, nous ne ferions que vous déranger encore plus._

_-Aaron : Vous êtes surs ? S'il s'agit d'une affaire de terrorisme…_

_-Kingston : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'urgence._

_-Aaron : Bon, d'accord. Je suis désolé de vous faire faux bond…_

_-Kingston : Ne vous excusez pas. Nous comprenons. Retrouvez le fils de votre agent et ce tueur en série._

_-Aaron : Merci. Attendez, vous pouvez laisser votre dossier. Je le lirai aussi vite que cette affaire sera terminée. _

_Kingston remercia Aaron et posa le dossier sur son bureau._

_Le 4000 Baker Road, a Baltimore, correspondait a une vielle maison abandonnée depuis une dizaine d'années qui servait de refuge pour les sans abris et les junkies. En fait, la rue elle-même avait l'air à l'abandon, siège d'errance pour des personnes vivant volontairement ou involontairement en marge de la société. La police de Baltimore avait fait évacuer les lieux et une unité scientifique avait déterré un cadavre dans le jardin. David, Emily et Vasquez étaient arrives et avaient fait la connaissance de la jeune inspecteur Stacey Conley. A présent, les représentants de la loi observaient le cadavre. David était descendu dans la tombe pour mieux étudier le squelette._

_-David : D'après les os du bassin, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Elle a toujours ses dents, les mêmes marques sur les mains, coups au visage et je vois que les jambes ont souffert, elles aussi…_

_-Conley : Comment vous savez ?_

_-David : Regardez le tibia gauche. Vous voyez le sillon oblique sur l'os ? C'est la marque d'une fracture._

_-Conley : Je vois. J'ai localise l'appel de votre suspect. En fait, il l'a passe de la cabine qui se trouve au croisement de cette rue avec Jellybell Street, soit pas très loin d'ici. Mes hommes ont interroge les habitues du quartier et ses habitants… Ceux qui sont encore lucides ont décrit un homme d'environ un mètre soixante quinze, qui portait un blouson type blouson militaire, treillis, chaussures de randonnée. Personne n'a pu voir son visage car il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et portait des lunettes de soleil et son écharpe recouvrait sa bouche. La seule chose dont on est sur est qu'avant de passer son coup de fil a votre bureau, selon un dealer qui trainait dans le coin, il est reste ici une heure à contempler cette maison. Ensuite, il est venu à l'intérieur et plus précisément dans le jardin, puis est reparti. Cette description n'aide pas vraiment…_

_-David : C'est déjà un début… Dites-moi, inspecteur, est-ce que depuis cette nuit, vous avez été appelée sur des scènes de crime ou un meurtre avait été commis ? _

_-Conley : Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Baltimore est l'une des villes de ce pays ou le taux de criminalité est le plus fort…_

_-Emily : Nous cherchons une victime tuée d'une balle en plein cœur, avec les mains transpercées par un objet pointu et qui aurait été battue au visage et aux jambes…_

_-Conley : J'appelle tout de suite le poste pour me renseigner. Je vous dis ca dans cinq minutes._

_Conley s'éloigna, laissant Vasquez, Emily et David._

_-David : Résumons. Pour le premier appel, le suspect nous a appelé d'un prépayé. Et pour le deuxième appel, il nous appelle de Baltimore. Pourquoi risquer que l'appel puisse être localise ?_

_-Emily : Pour le premier appel, il devait être à Raleigh. Ensuite, il s'est déplacé jusqu'à Baltimore. Même si on pouvait localiser l'appel, le temps que l'on se déplace ou qu'on mette au courant la police locale, il avait le temps de filer._

_-Vasquez : Vu le temps qui s'est écoulé entre les deux appels, il a forcement du venir ici en avion. Il faudrait demander la liste des passagers des vols qui sont arrives hier dans l'après-midi, et voir la vidéo surveillance… _

_Conley revint à cet instant._

_-David : Inspecteur Conley, nous aurions besoin de la liste des passagers qui sont arrives a Baltimore en avion, ainsi que la vidéo surveillance._

_-Conley : Vous aurez ca. Mais vous devez savoir que mon collègue du secteur nord vient de m'informer qu'il y a eu un meurtre ce matin, vers six heures. Le tueur a brutalement frappé la victime, une jeune femme d'a peine vingt ans au visage et dans les jambes puis lui a transperce les mains avec une arme avant de lui tirer dans le cœur. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y avait un message destine au FBI. _

-FIN FLASHBACK-

David venait de terminer son récit. La sénatrice Gerry lui posa la question :

-Gerry : Et quel était le contenu de ce mot, agent Rossi ?

-David : C'était un message ayant pour vocation de nous insulter et nous narguer. Il disait que le FBI était l'armée du diable. Le tueur a également écrit qu'il pouvait continuer a faire ce qu'il voulait et que le FBI ne le coincerait jamais, qu'il n'empêcherai jamais les crimes de se produire car il n'en avait rien a faire de la population parce que son ultime et réel but était d'avoir le pouvoir.

Au mot pouvoir, Aaron jeta un regard furtif vers le directeur adjoint Pendrick, l'homme aux cheveux gris, la quarantaine et au costume fait sur mesure. Pendant ce temps, le colonel Van Ruybek, a la droite président du jury, le sénateur Bloomsfield, lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille. Bloomsfield acquiesça et lorsque David eut finit de donner sa réponse, il dit :

-Bloomsfield : Bon, nous allons reprendre après demain. Nous retournerons sur l'affaire du kidnapping d'Henry Lamontagne et nous écouterons les agents Morgan, Reid, Jareau et l'inspecteur Lamontagne.

**Département de la brigade financière, milieu d'après-midi, Quantico:**

Aaron Hotchner retourna travailler dans son nouveau département. Quand il franchit le seuil d'entrée, il remarqua que cinq agents étaient en train de discuter. Et de toute évidence, ils discutaient de lui car l'un d'eux l'avait vu et avait fait signe aux autres puis tout le petit groupe s'était disperse. La brigade financière était une large salle open space dans lequel travaillaient environ une vingtaine d'agents. Aaron se dirigea vers son bureau et ne put que constater que son audition avait retenu l'attention d'un grand nombre de ses collègues car une grande majorité d'entre eux le regardait marcher vers son bureau. Certains lui firent un sourire. Ce petit manège avait commence des le premier jour des auditions. D'ailleurs, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter car la presse insistait bien dessus chaque jour qu'une audition avait lieu. Aaron allait s'assoir a son bureau quand il vit le journal pose sur le bureau en face du sien. Une grande rubrique de la une était consacrée à l'audition du jour. Il remercia le ciel que pour cette fois, ni son nom, ni celui d'aucun autre agent ait été mentionne. Il y avait seulement une interview d'un membre du jury a sa sortie du palais de justice. Une collègue arriva au bureau, qui était le sien.

-Collègue : Tu veux vraiment te faire du mal, on dirait.

-Aaron : Kristin, je ne t'avais pas vue arriver. Je suis simplement curieux… Heureusement, il n'y a pas mon nom, sinon les collègues auraient encore plus jasé à mon retour…

-Kristin : Parfois, ils ressemblent à des lecteurs de magazines people. Peut-être que tu en es un pour eux…

Aaron sourit à cette comparaison.

-Kristin : Si tu veux, j'ai un moyen de te faire changer les idées. J'ai un suspect de fraude à la carte bleue à interroger. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Aaron : Merci, Kristin. Heureusement que tu es la…

Kristin sortit son arme de son tiroir puis s'en alla avec Aaron. Toutefois, ce dernier, sur le chemin vers la sortie de la salle, se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le journal.

**BAU, Quantico, au même moment :**

Spencer rentra à la BAU et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il avait besoin de caféine. Il y retrouva son supérieur, l'agent Francis Teng, assis à la table. Il sirotait un the en lisant en même temps qu'il buvait le journal. Il le déposa sur la table en voyant Reid arriver. Le jeune agent eut le temps d'apercevoir que la une avait consacre l'une de ses rubriques a l'audition. Reid fronça les sourcils puis détourna rapidement son regard du journal pour verser le café dans son mug, tout en demandant :

-Spencer : Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Teng : La bourse est en baisse, il y a eu un incendie à Washington. A part cela, il n'y a rien d'intéressant.

-Spencer : Il semblerait que la presse accorde de l'importance à ces auditons pour le Mercer Mall.

Teng se leva et se rapprocha de Reid.

-Teng: Vous savez que ce genre de sujet attire toujours la foule. Entre ceux qui savent de quoi ils parlent et ceux qui donnent leurs avis sans jamais avoir été impliques directement… Ne vous focalisez pas dessus. Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous avez à dire et ne faites pas attention a tous ces vautours qui ne font que chercher des sujets a sensation.

-Spencer : Je sais que ce n'est pas le premier article que la presse écrit sur cette affaire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire attention, mais a chaque fois que j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, il y a toujours un article ou un reportage a la télévision qui me le recrache en pleine figure… Savent-ils seulement que cette affaire a été aussi une épreuve pour tous les agents qui ont travaille dessus ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent qu'on se sente encore plus coupable…

-Teng : Ecoutez Spencer. Je vous interdis de vous laisser abattre par toute cette effervescence. Soyez fort. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarque, mais au bureau, il y a beaucoup de monde qui vous soutient.

-Spencer : Merci de votre soutien, Francis.

Francis Teng sourit puis donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Reid, avant de retourner dans son bureau.

**Maison des Prentiss, le soir :**

Emily était dans sa chambre, allongée dans son lit et regardait la télévision, plus exactement les images car elle avait mis le son au minimum. Le reportage était une rediffusion. Il traitait de l'affaire du Mercer Mall. A un moment, on pouvait voir les différents membres du jury sortir de la salle d'audience. Emily regardait sans vraiment regarder. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais avait préféré regarder la télévision au lieu de s'endormir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a son réveil, pose sur sa table de chevet, a cote de petites boites de comprimes et d'un cendrier contenant les restes de cigarettes. Il était une heure du matin passée.

**Palais de justice, Washington DC, après demain:**

Reid, JJ, Will, Hotch et David étaient assis a la table réservée aux auditionnes. Contrairement aux précédents jours d'audition, les agents qui étaient assis avec Hotch et Rossi étaient cette fois-ci sur les sièges destines au public. Il y avait un siège à la gauche de Reid, mais il était vide. Le jury s'installa et Bloomsfield commença.

-Bloomsfield : Bonjour messieurs dames. Nous allons reprendre avec les agents Reid, Morgan, Jareau et monsieur Lamontagne.

Le sénateur regarda en direction de la table, et vit le siège vide. Certains membres du jury semblèrent désapprouver cette absence. Bloomsfield n'en fut pas affecte.

-Bloomsfield : Bon, après tout, il ne manque que l'agent Morgan… Agent Reid, vous avez été charge de surveiller le lieu ou la rançon devait être déposée, avec l'agent Morgan.

-Spencer : En effet.

-Bloomsfield : Pourquoi avez-vous été désigné ? D'après votre dossier, je vois que vous êtes moins expérimenté sur les affaires de kidnapping et affaires de terrain que les agents Morgan ou Hotchner, par exemple.

-Spencer : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment l'agent chevronné expert en course-poursuite mais j'ai une mémoire eidétique… C'est-à-dire que je suis capable de me souvenir d'une grande quantité d'images, de sons, ou d'objets dans leurs moindres détails. Ceci est très utile quand on se prête à une mission de surveillance d'un lieu public… Je pouvais repérer toutes les personnes qui avaient un comportement suspect, par exemple celles qui passaient plusieurs fois au même endroit…

-FLASHBACK-

_Spencer était dans une fourgonnette du FBI qui avait été déguisée en fourgonnette de livraison de matériel high tech. Le jeune agent était avec deux autres agents. Les deux agents expliquèrent a Reid qu'ils s'étaient connectes sur le système de cameras surveillance du complexe sportif. D'autre part, des agents en civil circulaient dans le complexe et portaient des cameras cachées. Enfin, ces agents infiltrés dans le bâtiment portaient soit sur eux, soit sur leur sac de sport des microphones. Reid et ses collègues pouvaient ainsi tout voir et tout entendre, sans être vus ni entendus. Puis Morgan appela la camionnette._

_-Spencer : Oui Morgan. On te reçoit cinq sur cinq._

_-Derek : Ok. Il est onze heures moins le quart. Will est censé abandonner le sac sous les gradins dans le stade de handball. Il est en ce moment assis au septième banc. Reid, as-tu vu des suspects ?_

_-Spencer, regardant les multiples écrans : Pour l'instant, je n'ai personne. Tout ce que je vois est qu'il y a un match de handball. La plupart des spectateurs sont sur les premiers gradins. Personne n'est passé par la deux fois de suite… Par contre, ta tenue te va bien…_

_En effet, Derek venait de passer devant une camera de surveillance. Il jouait le rôle d'un homme de ménage et portait une tenue de travail grise. Il était en train de vider une poubelle a l'entrée du stade. Derek répondit :_

_-Derek : Contente-toi de surveiller…_

_De son cote, Will restait assis sur les gradins. Il avait mis le sac de sport contenant la rançon sous le gradin sur lequel il était assis, derrière ses pieds. Il regardait l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs du stade. Elle indiquait onze heures moins cinq. Il était nerveux. Puis cinq minutes plus tard, l'heure fatidique arriva. Comme le ravisseur le lui avait ordonne, Will devait laisser le sac sous le gradin a onze heures pile. Il quitta donc les gradins le plus discrètement possible tandis que le public encourageait les équipes. Personne ne remarqua que Will était parti sans son sac. Will sorti du stade et croisa Derek qui entrait dans le stade. Derek lui fit un rapide signe de tête, pour le rassurer. _

_Plus tard, Reid, toujours concentre sur les videos, se vit proposer un sandwich par un des agents de la fourgonnette qui venait de faire des achats. Reid en prit un puis Morgan appela._

_-Derek : Bravo 5, m'entendez-vous ?_

_-Spencer : Ici Bravo 5 a Bravo 1, on t'entend, Morgan. Je n'ai toujours rien remarque. Le sac est toujours à la même place._

_-Derek : Quand est-ce qu'ils comptent le prendre, bon sang ? Cela fait bientôt deux heures._

_-Spencer : Peut-être qu'ils attendent la fermeture du stade. Moi, a leur place, j'aurai pris le sac des la fin du match, avec tout ce monde, on aurait été gêné… A moins qu'ils se disent qu'on finira par baisser la garde en mettant moins d'agents sur place…_

_-Derek : Mais ils doivent bien se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un découvrira ce sac… Comme un agent de sécurité ou un membre du personnel d'entretien… A moins qu'ils aient un espion parmi eux…_

_-Spencer : J'appelle Garcia illico._

_Dans la maison de JJ et Will. Les jeunes parents étaient dans leur cuisine. Will buvait un the. Plus exactement, il remuait inlassablement la cuillère dans son mug depuis une un quart d'heure. Quant a JJ, elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Ils avaient patiente dans le salon, dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles. Hélas, depuis deux heures, rien ne s'était produit. Il y a vint minutes, Aaron leur avait suggéré de se reposer dans la cuisine, de boire un café ou un the. Le couple avait refuse, mais en y réfléchissant, vu qu'il ne s'était rien passe, il s'était résolu à boire quelque chose. Maintenant, JJ et Will étaient la, dans la cuisine, dans une extrême angoisse. JJ avait commence à se ronger les ongles pour essayer de ne pas craquer en s'effondrant en larmes. Will remuait sa cuillère dans le même objectif. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la cuillère qui s'entrechoquait avec le mug. Soudain, la jeune femme rompit ce silence. Elle dit à Will :_

_-JJ : J'en ai marre. Je retourne au salon._

_La jeune femme se retira de la cuisine, imitée par son compagnon. Elle avait bien fait car dans l'autre pièce, elle vit Aaron et Garcia concentres sur l'écran d'ordinateur de la geek préférée des membres de la BAU._

_-JJ : Hotch, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_-Aaron : Nous recherchons du cote du personnel du complexe sportif. _

_-JJ : Vous pensez que l'un d'eux pourrait être dans le coup, d'où la lenteur des ravisseurs à prendre la rançon ?_

_-Aaron : Oui._

_-Will, dans un ton de désespoir : On aura cherche partout. Voisins, habitues des parcs ou Henry allait, criminels que j'ai arrêtés a la Nouvelle Orléans… Heureusement qu'ici, je ne suis plus flic, sinon, il y aurait plus de criminels… _(bon, on va dire que Will n'est plus flic dans cette fanfiction…)

_-Garcia : Au moins un des ravisseurs va finir par se montrer…_

_-JJ : Je ne sais pas si cela va donner quelque chose, mais Will et moi, on pourrait regarder la vidéo surveillance du complexe. Si nous avons déjà vu un des ravisseurs et qu'il se montre dans ce lieu, on pourrait le reconnaitre._

_Aaron appela un agent._

_-Aaron : Garrett ! Allez chercher des copies des vidéos de surveillance de la camionnette._

_Une fois que l'agent en question fut parti, le portable d'Aaron sonna. C'était David. Aaron se retira dans la cuisine._

_-Aaron : Salut, David._

-David : Salut, Aaron. Comment ca va, de ton coté ?

_-Aaron : C'est dur. Et toi ?_

-David : Ca commence à l'être. J'ai un tueur en série qui nargue le FBI. Pour lui, nous sommes l'armée du diable…

_-Aaron : Charmant… Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir de renforts ?_

-David : J'ai déjà l'aide de la police de Baltimore et si j'en ai encore besoin, je m'adresserais au bureau de Baltimore. Je ferais mieux de te laisser. Bon courage.

_-Aaron : Toi aussi._

_Rossi raccrocha son portable. Il était dans l'un des postes de police de Baltimore, avec l'inspecteur Conley et son collègue, l'inspecteur Goodson qui avait enregistre la découverte du corps de la jeune femme. Emily et Vasquez étaient restes au poste de police dans lequel travaillait Conley, pour étudier les listes de passagers des vols entrant à Baltimore. Goodson fit un exposé à Conley et David et leur montra le dossier._

_-Goodson : La victime s'appelait Carrie O'Fallon. Elle n'avait que vingt ans. Elle était en permission. _

_-David : Elle était dans l'armée ?_

_-Goodson : Non. Elle était à l'académie de police… Quel gâchis… _

_-Conley, lisant le rapport : Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans la rue a cinq heures du mat' ?_

_-Goodson : Son jogging. C'était une lève-tôt. Je pense que le tueur a du attirer sa curiosité et qu'ensuite il l'a kidnappée. Cette fille habitait dans un endroit tranquille et on l'a retrouvée morte dans une ruelle, dans un piteux état._

_-Conley : Avez-vous des témoins ?_

_-Goodson : Non._

_-David : Lorsque vous êtes arrive sur les lieux du crime, parmi les badauds, y avait-il un homme habille en veste militaire et treillis ?_

_-Goodson : J'en ai vu un qui passait par la…_

_-David, a Conley : Il surveillait les lieux. Il voulait être présent. _

_-Goodson : Ok, mais maintenant, j'ai une question : quel rapport avec le FBI ?_

_-David : Le tueur nous a appelés d'ici pour nous prévenir qu'il allait commettre des crimes. Il en a déjà commis deux, sauf qu'il a enterre les corps. Cette fois-ci, il ne veut plus se cacher. Il se sent en confiance et veut jouer avec nous. _

_-Conley : Et comment choisit-il ses victimes ? Si je ne me trompe pas, le choix des victimes obéit à un schéma, il y a toujours une explication…_

_-David : C'est exact. Dans notre cas, les deux victimes étaient toutes dans la police. Pas au même niveau, mais elles faisaient partie de la même famille. Le tueur déteste donc la police._

_-Goodson : Pourquoi alors s'adresser au FBI alors qu'il s'en prend a des flics ?_

_-David : Ce n'est pas très logique, je vous l'accorde… _

_Le portable de David sonna. Il décrocha. C'était Emily._

_-David : Oui, Emily, je t'écoute… D'accord… Trois agents fédéraux et un ancien flic ? D'accord… C'est plus logique… Je t'expliquerai cela à mon retour…_

_Il raccrocha. Conley et Goodson le regardaient. David fit un résumé de l'affaire des cinq squelettes retrouves à Raleigh._

_-David : … Maintenant, cela devient plus logique. Ce type a horreur de tout ce qui représente les forces de l'ordre. Il nargue le FBI parce qu'a ses yeux, le FBI est… _

_Il cherchait les mots pour ne pas paraitre prétentieux, mais Conley compléta à sa place._

_-Conley :… En haut sur l'échelle sociale ?... Agent Rossi ? Vous êtes avec nous ?_

_Conley avait pose cette question car David semblait s'être adonne a une intense réflexion. Celui-ci émergea soudain._

_-David : Désolé… Tout ceci vient de me rappeler une vieille affaire sur laquelle j'ai travaille… Mais je ne suis pas sur a cent pour cent. Inspecteur Conley, pouvons-nous retourner a votre poste ?_

_Conley acquiesça._

_De retour au poste de Stacey Conley, David, Emily, Vasquez et Conley firent un débriefing._

_-Emily : Nous avons trouve sur la vidéo notre type. Il n'a pas été très difficile à repérer, il portait ses vêtements type militaire. Il s'appelle Maximilian Jellows, mais nous n'avons aucune information sur lui. Pas de carte de credit, nit de voiture, bref, c'est un parfait inconnu__._

_-Vasquez : Quant aux victimes du chantier a Raleigh, il s'agit de : Scott Green, agent de l'ATF Donald Harris, agent du FBI Joe Silviani, agent du FBI et Grant Charles, policier de Boston. Tous portes disparus. Pour la dernière victime, on attend toujours son identité. Le labo a eu une panne. Pour celle du 4000 Baker Road, il s'agit d'Olivia Reiber, elle travaillait au département de cyber criminalité du bureau du FBI de Baltimore…_

_-David : Attendez, Grant Charles était policier a Boston ?_

_-Vasquez : Euh oui, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissiez ?_

_-David : Non, mais il me rappelle une ancienne affaire sur laquelle j'ai travaille. Il y a vingt ans, j'ai collabore avec la police de Boston et New York sur une série de six meurtres. Trois agents du FBI et deux inspecteurs de police. Abattus d'une balle dans le cœur. Un meurtre tous les quatre jours, en pleine rue, en plein jour ou nuit. Toujours avec un mot pour les enquêteurs. Le contenu toujours plein d'arrogance et d'insultes envers les forces de l'ordre, plus un jeu de piste. Nous avions établi un profil. Ajoute au fait que le tueur détestait les représentants de l'ordre, il était narcissique, se croyait supérieur aux autres. Il devait aussi être très organise, minutieux. Et se fondre facilement dans la masse puisque personne n'avait remarque quoi que ce soit. Nous l'avons finalement arrêté en lui tendant un piège. On lui avait fait croire avec l'aide de la presse qu'il y avait un autre meurtrier de flics qui nous avait plus intéressés que lui. Son ego en a pris un sacre coup. Finalement, il s'est rendu au poste et a essaye de tuer les policiers qui étaient présents, mais nous l'en avons empêche. Ensuite, il s'est avéré, grâce aux témoignages des badauds et policiers, que ce tueur s'était rendu sur les lieux du crime pour observer le travail des policiers et agents fédéraux, et qu'il s'était intéresse à l'enquête._

_-Emily : Il voulait admirer son œuvre et se délecter de vous voir tourner en rond…_

_-David : Exactement. Il nous a observe, il a vu comment les collègues des victimes ont réagi et se sont emportes. J'ai su après son arrestation qu'il prenait son pied en voyant l'impuissance des forces de l'ordre face à ce désastre, surtout quand on est arrive trop tard pour deux victimes. _

_-Emily : Comment s'appelle ce tueur ?_

_-David : Randall White. Il est dans la prison fédérale d'Allenwood. C'est un anti-Etat dans l'âme. Il s'était fait renvoyer de l'armée… Ce qui m'intrigue, dans notre cas présent, ce sont les brutalités qu'on subies les victimes. White tirait uniquement sur ses victimes, il ne les kidnappait pas pour les torturer. Sachant que les cinq cadavres retrouves à Raleigh datent de vingt cinq ans, cela n'est pas très logique. Les tueurs en série montent en puissance et il en résulte des meurtres de plus en plus violents, pas l'inverse. Peut-être que finalement, cela n'a rien à voir avec White…_

_-Emily : Pour l'instant, nous avons des membres des forces de l'ordre qui ont tous été tues d'une balle dans le cœur. Nous avons un tueur qui nous nargue par téléphone et par écrit et nous fait voyager, tout comme White l'a fait avec vous, Rossi, a l'époque. La seule différence est le degré de violence._

_-Conley : Agent Rossi, agent Prentiss, est-il possible que ce White ait tue les cinq premières victimes en les brutalisant parce qu'il avait, disons, du temps et qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui permettait d'être tranquille et qu'ensuite, quelques années plus tard, il se soit retrouve dans une situation qui ne lui permettait pas de tuer en prenant son temps ? _

_-Emily : C'est possible, en effet. Dans un sens, on peut voir une certaine montée en puissance dans la mesure où White a commence à narguer le FBI et la police et a tuer dans des lieux publics alors qu'avant, les victimes étaient portées disparues et White ne s'était pas adresse a la police, ni au FBI, ni a l'ATF._

_-David : Je crois qu'il est temps que je rende visite à Randall White…_

_Un policier en uniforme arriva. Il informa Conley qu'un individu venait d'appeler le central pour lui informer qu'un crime allait être commis et qu'il fallait en informer l'inspecteur qui était au 4000 Baker Road._

_-Policier : Il a dit mot pour mot : « Baltimore comptera un mort de plus cette journée. Certaines personnes pleureront, d'autres en jouiront. Ira-t-il au Népal, en Inde ou en Chine ? Appelez-donc l'inspecteur qui était au 4000 Baker Road avec les agents du FBI ». _

_-David : Il nous surveillait… Ok, on sait que la victime sera un flic, puisque c'est sa cible préférée, de plus, sa mort bouleversera ses collègues, mais pas les criminels…_

_-Emily : Ou c'est un agent fédéral… On a un bureau ici, et l'ATF aussi…_

_-Vasquez : C'est quoi ce charabia sur le Népal, l'inde et la Chine ? Comment un mort pourrait-il aller là-bas ? _

_-Conley : Peut-être qu'il a mit dans son testament qu'il voulait être enterré là-bas ?_

_-David : Qu'est-ce que ces trois pays partagent en commun ?_

_-Vasquez : C'est une région réputée pour la pauvreté qui y règne…_

_-Conley : Il faut qu'il y ait un rapport avec la police ou une agence fédérale…_

_-Emily : A ce que je sache, seule la CIA serait susceptible d'y avoir une antenne…_

_-David : Ces trois pays sont traverses par l'Himalaya._

_Conley parut réfléchir et soudain, elle eut une révélation._

_-Conley : Il y a un bar de flics qui s'appelle l'Everest, au sud de la ville._

_-David : Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre._

_L'inspecteur Conley gara la voiture devant le bar Everest. Trois autres voitures de patrouille s'arrêtèrent au même niveau. Conley, Rossi, Prentiss, et Vasquez sortirent de la voiture et constatèrent, impuissants, qu'ils étaient arrives trop tard. En effet, une foule de policiers, en civil et uniforme s'étaient amasses devant l'entrée du bar, autour du corps de l'un des leurs. Conley réussit à se frayer un passage pour elle et ses invites jusqu'au corps. Un inspecteur, la cinquantaine, était penche dessus. Il fut énervé en voyant Conley et lui parla sèchement comme si elle n'était qu'une simple passante._

_-Inspecteur : Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous, ma jolie… _

_-Conley, montrant sa plaque : Inspecteur Conley, du secteur Ouest. Voici le lieutenant Vasquez de la police de Raleigh et les agents Prentiss et Rossi, du FBI._

_L'inspecteur fut abasourdi de voir ces visiteurs, et surtout gêné par la façon dont il s'était adresse a Conley._

_-Inspecteur : Désolé, inspecteur. Sergent James Francks… Euh… Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas…_

_-Conley : Pour faire court, le meurtrier vient de nous appeler pour nous dire qu'il avait tue un policier._

_-David : Peut-on savoir ce qui s'est passe ?_

_-Francks : Il venait de boire un jus d'orange et retournait au service. Il est sorti avec son collègue, et bam, il était par terre. Le tueur a utilise un silencieux. Je pense que c'était un fusil. On a fouille les bâtiments, on n'a rien trouve…_

_-Emily : Une balle dans le cœur ?_

_-Francks : Oui._

_-David : Avez-vous vu un homme avec vêtements militaires trainer dans le coin, avant et/ou après le meurtre ?_

_Un des policiers en uniforme de la troupe répondit._

_-Policier : Oui, je l'ai vu. Il m'a demande le chemin. Il tenait un sac de sport. _

-FIN FLASHBACK-

David venait de finir son récit. Le sous secrétaire d'Etat a la justice, Rogers, lui demanda :

-Rogers : Finalement, avez-vous pu identifier votre suspect ?

-David : Oui. Il s'appelait Maximilian Brooks. Cependant, nous n'avions aucune information sur lui qui remonte à plus de dix ans. Nous en avons déduit qu'il avait du changer d'identité. Ce que nous pouvions faire était d'interroger Randall White, ce que j'ai fait.

-Rogers : Merci. Peut-être pourrions-nous revenir un peu sur le kidnapping. Agent Jareau, pouvez-vous nous dire si les ravisseurs ont rappelé ?

-JJ : En fait, non. Nous attendions… Alors Will et moi avons regarde les vidéos de surveillance du complexe…

-FLASHBACK-

_Dans le début de l'après-midi, JJ et Will regardaient les vidéos du complexe, à la recherche d'un visage familier, dans leur salon. Ils étaient assis à une table ronde située dans le fond du salon. Derek était revenu et discutait avec son chef dans le salon, près de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Spencer était reste à son poste. Garcia était restée avec le jeune couple. JJ et Will étaient extrêmement concentres._

_-JJ : Je ne reconnais personne, pour l'instant. Je…_

_La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase car Hotch, Derek venaient d'arriver près de la table. L'inspecteur Hallbrook, qui avait rejoint Hotch et Derek, s'était arrêté au niveau de la cheminée et les regardaient. JJ et Will virent les visages graves de Hotch et Morgan. JJ fut paniquée. Elle se leva énergiquement de sa chaise et dit :_

_-JJ : Ils ont pris la rançon ?_

_Hotch regarda Derek avant de se lancer, bouleverse :_

_-Aaron : JJ… Les hommes de l'inspecteur Hallbrook… Viennent de…_

_JJ n'eut pas besoin qu'Aaron termine sa phrase. Elle-même avait du annoncer cette nouvelle a d'autres parents. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids et ne put que s'effondrer en larmes en hurlant « NON ! ». Will la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et la serra fort contre lui. Tous les agents présents regardèrent JJ avec émotion. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Garcia. Même Derek, qui d'habitude restait fort en toute circonstance, ne put retenir une larme de son œil gauche. Hotch lutta pour ne pas craquer car il se devait d'être fort pour soutenir JJ et Will. Les deux parents pleuraient. Will n'avait pas réussi à maintenir JJ et lui-même debout. Ils étaient agenouilles sur le sol de leur salon, pleurant, touches par le malheur. _

-FIN FLASHBACK-

JJ avait les larmes aux yeux en relatant ces faits devant le jury. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Le sénateur Susan Gerry lui dit avec compassion :

-Gerry : Prenez votre temps, agent Jareau.

-JJ : Merci.

Elle fit une pause, le temps de se reprendre, puis continua son explication.

-JJ : Ensuite, nous avons du aller identifier notre fils, comme la procédure l'exige…

-FLASHBACK-

_L'inspecteur Hallbrook, Hotch et Derek avaient accompagne JJ et Will a la morgue. Will soutenait JJ, de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la salle d'autopsie. Sur une table, le petit corps, recouvert d'un drap. Hallbrook se présenta au légiste._

_-Hallbrook : Bonjour, docteur Smith. Je suis venu avec les parents, pour l'identification._

_Il se retourna vers JJ et Will. Aaron leur dit :_

_-Aaron : Si vous voulez, on peut attendre un peu…_

_-Will : Non. Je vais le faire. _

_Will laissa JJ a Hotch. __Ce dernier amena JJ à un tabouret pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit. Will se dirigea vers la table, avec Derek. Le légiste demanda à Will s'il était prêt. Will lui répondit par l'affirmative. Le légiste souleva le drap. Quand Will vit le visage du petit garçon, il s'effondra en larmes et pleura sur l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci l'emmena loin de la table. Le légiste allait remettre le drap quand JJ l'en empêcha._

_-JJ : Attendez. Je veux le voir. _

_-Aaron : Tu es sure ?_

_-JJ : Je veux dire au revoir a mon fils, Hotch._

_Hotch acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement que JJ veuille dire adieu à son enfant. JJ s'approcha de la table et regarda. Elle regarda le visage, puis serra la main gauche du petit garçon et la regarda. Elle pleurait. Cependant, tout a coup, elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle regarda le bras puis le bas de la nuque. Elle rompit le silence._

_-JJ : Ce n'est pas Henry._

_-Derek : JJ, je sais que c'est difficile…_

_-JJ : Non, ca n'a rien à voir. Ce n'est pas lui. Ce garçon a une tache de naissance sur son bras. Henry n'en a pas. Il en a une en bas de la nuque. Pas ce garçon._

_Will, qui était en train de pleurer, s'arrêta et regarda sa compagne. Il se précipita pour regarder le bras et la nuque._

_-Will : Mon dieu… Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas Henry._

_Will se jeta dans les bras de JJ, soulage. Mais il s'en détacha rapidement, gêné de manifester sa joie alors que quelque part, des parents venaient de perdre leur fils. _

_-Will : Désolé…_

_-Derek : Puisque ce n'est pas Henry, qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi porte-t-il les vêtements que nous a décrits la baby sitter ?_

_Derek regarda Hotch. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, encore plus que d'habitude, tellement il était dépassé par les évènements de plus en plus troublants._

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Aaron finissait son exposé.

-Aaron : Ceci était plus qu'étrange. Nous avions affaire a un groupe qui s'était donne tant de mal pour kidnapper un enfant, demander une rançon sans jamais venir la prendre et qui avait kidnappe et tue un autre garçon ressemblant fortement a Henry Lamontagne pour nous faire croire qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais avant de réfléchir en profondeur à cette question, la priorité restait retrouver Henry.

-Will : Nous sommes retournes chez nous…

-FLASHBACK-

_De leur cote, JJ et Will avaient repris espoir. Ils s'étaient remis activement à repérer d'éventuels visages familiers sur les cameras du complexe, dans leur salon. En même temps, ils regardaient sur l'ordinateur de Garcia les photos des employés du complexe. Will était en train de visionner une vidéo quand il s'écria soudain :_

_-Will : STOP !_

_Garcia arrêta la video. __Derek, Hotch et Reid, qui était revenu, se précipitèrent près de Will. Ce dernier leur montrait une femme qui prenait une cannette au distributeur._

_-Will : Je la reconnais ! Elle m'a parle un jour, quand je suis allé avec Henry, au Wesbur Park. Janice était malade, alors c'est moi qui aie veille sur Henry. On était en train de manger notre glace, sur un banc, et cette femme nous a parle. Ca n'a pas dure longtemps…_

_-Spencer : Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de particulier pour que vous vous soyez souvenu d'elle ?_

_-Will : Euh… Elle n'avait pas d'enfant ? Elle était habillée d'une façon étrange… Doudoune, treillis… Je ne sais pas…_

_-Spencer, à Aaron : Cette femme est entrée à treize heures. Elle s'est entrainée sur un vélo pendant vingt minutes puis a pris une cannette au distributeur, ensuite elle est partie. Elle n'est même pas passée par le stade de handball…_

_-Derek : Non, seulement devant l'entrée. Je l'ai croisée. _

_-Aaron : Ok, Garcia, je veux savoir qui c'est._

_-Garcia : Vous le saurez dans une minute._

_Garcia pianota sur son clavier puis trouva l'information désirée, grâce au permis de conduire de la suspecte qui s'afficha a l'écran._

_-Garcia : Elle s'appelle Deborah Donovan. Elle habite au 300 Harbour Lane, dans la banlieue de la ville. _

_-Hotch : On y va. _

_-JJ : Je viens avec vous._

_-Spencer : Une seconde. Si jamais c'est une fausse piste et que les ravisseurs rappellent, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste la…_

_-Will : Je vais rester._

_Plus tard, plusieurs 4*4 noirs du FBI arrivèrent dans Harbour Lane. La situation géographique de l'endroit ressemblait à Mosley Lane, sur laquelle était située une maison qui avait servi à un vieux couple de lieu de captivité de plus d'une dizaine d'enfants pendant des années. Derek, en sortant de la voiture fit cette remarque à Spencer qui était d'accord. Les véhicules s'étaient gares loin de l'adresse en question, pour ne pas se faire remarquer en arrivant en trombe devant la maison. Hotch fit un point avec le chef de l'équipe de l'intervention._

_-Aaron : On va y aller doucement. N'oubliez pas, ces individus sont dangereux. _

_La troupe se dirigea vers la maison et arrivée à celle-ci, elle constata que les rideaux avaient été baisses. Hotch fit signe au chef de la brigade d'intervention de placer des hommes derrière la maison. Derek les suivit tandis que Hotch, JJ, Spencer et le chef se plaçaient devant la porte d'entrée. Un officier défonça la porte avec un bélier et d'autres membres de la brigade entrèrent en premier, suivis des agents. JJ et Spencer montèrent à l'étage et JJ défonça avec son pied la première porte qu'elle trouva fermée. La pioche fut bonne car elle trouva la femme que Will avait reconnue. Cette dernière était en train de nettoyer un neuf millimètres. Quand elle vit JJ, elle voulut lui tirer dessus mais JJ fut plus rapide et lui tira dans l'épaule. La femme s'écroula. JJ se précipita pour empêcher la femme de se relever en s'agenouillant par terre de telle façon à emprisonner les jambes de la suspecte avec les siennes. JJ pointa son arme sur le front de la jeune femme et lui cria avec fureur :_

_-JJ : OU EST MON FILS ? OU EST-IL ?_

_La femme resta silencieuse, sans toutefois détourner son regard de JJ. Celle-ci la menaça en enlevant le cran de sécurité de son pistolet._

_-JJ : Si tu ne me dis pas ou est mon fils, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te descendre, pétasse._

_Hotch et un membre de la brigade arrivèrent. Reid leur informa que tout allait bien. Hotch vit la position de JJ._

_-Aaron : JJ… Ne fais pas ca…_

_-JJ : Hotch, laissez-moi…_

_-Donovan: Allez-y, vous en mourrez d'envie._

_-Aaron : JJ, je t'en prie, cela ne servirai a rien…_

_-JJ : Foyet est bien mort, alors pourquoi pas elle ?_

_Aaron comprit que JJ faisait référence au fait qu'il s'était battu avec Foyet et qu'il l'avait tue. Il était vraiment le moins bien place pour donner des leçons en ce moment car il comprenait ce que ressentait JJ. Soudain, deux coups de feu retentirent. JJ regarda Aaron, paniquée. Puis Derek, via le microphone, appela ses collègues. Il venait de retrouver Henry dans une cachette planquée dans la cave. JJ regarda Hotch, puis se précipita vers la cave, suivie de ses collègues. Le membre de la brigade resta dans la pièce pour surveiller la suspecte, avec un autre qui le rejoint rapidement._

_JJ descendit les escaliers de la cave a la vitesse de la lumière et y retrouva Derek, qui tenait Henry dans ses bras. Le petit, en voyant sa mère, sortit un énergique « Maman ! ». Derek laissa JJ prendre le relai._

_-Derek : Et voila ta maman, mon bonhomme._

_JJ prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle pleurait de joie._

_-JJ : Maman est la, mon petit. C'est fini… Comme tu m'as manqué…_

_-Henry : Papa ?_

_-JJ : Papa nous attend à la maison._

_Hotch, Derek et Spencer avaient le sourire aux lèvres d'assister a ces retrouvailles. Hotch regarda le corps inerte du second ravisseur. Derek s'expliqua._

_-Derek : Il était en train de descendre les escaliers pour faire du mal à Henry. Quand on est arrivé, il a tiré et j'ai riposté. Henry était allongé sur le lit, dans le fond de la pièce._

_-Aaron : Bien joué. _

_Un peu plus tard, hors de la maison, sur Harbour Lane, Will arriva et embrassa sa compagne et son fils. JJ et Henry étaient dans une ambulance. Un ambulancier vérifiait qu'Henry allait bien et conseilla aux parents d'emmener leur fils pour un examen plus approfondi, même si le premier bilan ne montrait rien. C'était une mesure de précaution. Hotch, Derek et Spencer s'approchèrent du couple. JJ leur informa qu'elle allait a l'hôpital, puis les remercia._

_-JJ : Merci infiniment. _

_-Aaron : Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. _

_-Ambulancier : On va pouvoir y aller._

_Will et JJ montèrent dans l'ambulance. Henry était allonge sur le lit et jouait avec une minerve. Il la remuait dans tous les sens. Avant que l'ambulancier ne referme les portes, JJ s'adressa à Hotch._

_-JJ : Hotch, pour tout a l'heure, concernant vous savez qui, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas…_

_-Aaron : T'en fais pas. L'important est que tu aies retrouve Henry._

_Les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent._

_Aaron se dirigea vers une deuxième ambulance ou la ravisseuse était en train d'être soignée. Elle était menottée et un membre de la brigade d'intervention la surveillait. Aaron lui donna congé en lui expliquant qu'il allait prendre la relève et s'adressa à la prisonnière._

_-Aaron : C'est terminé pour vous, Donovan. _

_-Donovan : Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de nous…_

_-Aaron : La seule fois ou j'entendrai parler de vous, ce sera quand on m'annoncera que vous êtes entrée dans votre cellule._

_Le lendemain, Aaron rédigeait son rapport dans son bureau quand son portable sonna. C'était David._

_-Aaron : Bonjour David. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. On a retrouve Henry. Il est sain et sauf._

_-David : Dieu merci… _

_-Aaron : Comment avance ton enquête ?_

_-David : C'est devenu plus complique que prévu. Il y a des similitudes avec une ancienne de mes affaires. Je vais en avoir le cœur net dans pas longtemps. Je suis à Allenwood pour interroger le tueur que j'ai arrêté… _

_-Aaron : De qui s'agit-il ?_

_-David : Randall White. Je te ferai un rapport détaillé un peu plus tard dans la journée._

_-Aaron : Pas de problème._

_David raccrocha. Il était dans le couloir de la prison. Un gardien l'accompagna. Les deux hommes franchirent plusieurs portes avant d'arriver devant une petite salle._

_-Gardien : On a aménagé une salle pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangé. Je resterai avec un collègue dehors._

_-David : Merci._

_Le gardien ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, un homme, Randall White, approchant la soixantaine, en tenue orange. Une chaine de menottes enserrait ses poignets et chevilles. Le gardien laissa Rossi avec Randall. Randall White regarda Rossi et l'accueillit._

_-Randall : Agent Rossi… Vous n'avez pas change… Hormis votre barbe et quelques cheveux gris… Vous en avez mis du temps. Je pensais vous voir plus tôt._

_-David : Plus tôt ?_

_-Randall : Max est un homme intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'instinct de David ne l'avait pas trompe. Randall White avait un lien avec cette affaire. A présent, la question était : quel était ce lien et quel genre de surprise allait-il encore avoir ?_

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
